A Knights Tale
by elrondtook
Summary: A Jedi Padawan on Earth in the middle ages?rnImossible?rnNot any morernChapter 3 is now up for all those avid readers:D:D:D:D:D
1. chappy 1

This is my first fanfic after being told about them by my g/f and please excuse any mistakes cos im tired and its half 5 in the morning

Oh and I've been told I need to put this in

I do not own any of the names, planets or characters apart from Heron Jarr(hes my own creation:D) in this "novel"

Is that okay?

R&R

Anything accepted

A Knights Tale

_Chapter 1_

Sitting in his sleeping quarters playing Pazzak against the ships computer was not his ideal way of passing the time of space journey, but as his master wasn't an adept player so he had no choice.

"Heron, I need you in the cockpit" came the sound of his masters' voice over the ship's com system.

Heron sighed as he shut down the holo deck where his winning hang was laying and got to his feet.

He was a tall lad with long dark hair to his shoulders and dark green eyes that could pierce through metal. His padawan robe swept behind him as he walked, surprisingly gently considering his pace, towards the cockpit.

"What's the matter master, you sound disturbed"?

"I've just had Luke on the com screen asking us to have a look around Koroban for dark Jedi, just to see if there are any more about" said his master, a highly skilled Jedi master by the name of Jaden Corr.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, seeing as the order destroyed the academy's they found and killing the dark Jedi who wouldn't come back to the light side" Heron pointed out.

"I know, but walking the surface of Koroban gives me the chills, like its trying to pull me to the dark side" his master explained.

"Well it seems like we have to do, what we have to do. Set course"?

"……"

"I'll take that as a yes then" he said as he keyed in the location on the navi computer and started up the hyper drive.

They both held on as the ship lurched into light speed, and then cruised smoothly towards their destination.

Hours passed as Heron studied saber forms and force techniques until the sound of the hyper drive shutting down brought him back with a bump (he had been meditating on his head so this is a literal bump).

He rubbed his back as he walked into the cockpit and sat down at the scanner.

"Scanning for any ships in the ar…….. . What's that"?

There was a blipping from the ships scanner.

Jaden lent over to see what the computer was showing.

"It can't be" he exclaimed!

"What is it" replied Heron?

"It seems to be a Sith war ship, but there hasn't been a sighting in over forty years"!

The ship came out of light speed without warning, and the war ship loomed in front of them.

"Great" said Jaden "it's a Sith war ship"!

The war ship seemed to have noticed the craft appear as it then started to fire at it. Red bolts flew at the tiny Jedi ship as it flew in and out of each of the cannon's line of fire.

"I know it's a long shot and we're too close to the planets sun to risk it but, I think it would be in out best interest if we jumped to light speed and got the hell out of here master" suggested Heron?

"I think that would be a good idea, but yes we are too close to the sun" Jaden helpfully observed.

But they had no time to discuss other options when there rear deflector shield went offline.

They looked at each other and scrambled to punch in co-ordinates to anywhere but where they were.

With the location, correscant, punched in they hit light speed in what seemed to be the quickest they had done so far.

They both sat down and prepared to warn Luke about the war ship that would, no doubt, be making its way towards yavin 4 and the new Jedi academy to wipe out the Jedi once again.

As the ship came out of light speed, a green and blue planet zoomed towards the Jedi craft which shouldn't have been there.

With no chance of dodging the big ball or stopping in time, they had no choice but to crash-land on the unknown planet.

While the ship lay in a field, cloaking device operational for just such occasions, invisible, the two Jedi lay unconscious as the ship was automatically scanning the planets solar system for where they had crashed.

But a computer cannot determine such facts when the planet in question is no longer on any system charts or in anyone's memory.

When the solar system does not exist anymore.

When the planet………. Is Earth!


	2. chappy 2

Oooooo

The next instalment: D

It's now 01:29 am GMT the next day for me

Still can't sleep but ill try something :P

Enjoy

Same as before I don't own any of these people or planets or star cruisers or……. Don't want to give too much away ;)

We left our hero's crash landed on Earth, even as Earth does not exist in their time :S

_Chapter 2_

The beeping was too much for Heron's subconscious to ignore any longer, so he awoke from his vision of Yavin 4 in ruins. Slowly and wearily he clambered to his feet to see what the computer was making such a racket for. He soon understood.

Frantically he pressed every button he could find on the consol, but it was no use. The computer didn't recognise any of the constellations and they couldn't be found on any of the astrological charts stored in the ships navi computer. He heard a groan behind him, and as he turned he saw the slumped figure of his master, blood running all over him.

At least the force was still on his side, otherwise he would never have gotten his master to the med bay or into the Kolto tank. It wasn't working perfectly, but it would keep him alive till he could figure what was going on. The last he remembered was a Sith warship firing on them and the jump to light speed. The rest was a blur.

He sat in the cockpit, diagnosing the damage the ship had taken. The power to all systems were fine, but the hyper drive and engines were damaged pretty badly. As he set the droids to work repairing the damaged sections of the ship he saw something walk past the ship. He froze. Would this life form see the ship or recognise it? He had to try.

He jumped out of the ships door and caught up with the strange being.

"Excuse me"? he tried, unsure if the being could speak his language.

The man stopped and jumped around, screaming and thrashing a small wooden club at his would be attacker. Heron dodged the strike with ease and parried the blow so the club wielding maniac was soon on the floor, with a face full of mud.

Quickly relieving the man of his weapon, Heron helped him up and tried again.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me what system this is"?

The man looked at Heron as if he didn't understand him.

Using the force, he adapted his speech so he could understand the man, and he could understand what he was saying as well.

"What system is this"? he repeated

"F'raid I don't know what you mean sir"? was the reply

"This system. What is its name, or the name of this planet?"

"O this is Earth sir, don't seem like much I know but we make do. Umm, why did you attack me"?

Heron left the man walking away with a funny feeling that he had just done something, but couldn't quite remember what. This was bad in Herons opinion. He was sure he had heard of the planet "Earth" but he didn't know where he had heard it. But if it wasn't on the star charts he would start to worry a bit more.

He started worrying.

Will Heron find out what is happening? Will Jaden ever fully recover? What will Heron discover if he wanders away from the ship? Find out in the next exciting instalment of……. A KNIGHTS TALE!


	3. chappy 3

Been a few days or 2 but I thought I'd fill in some new pages of the story even though I haven't had any reviews but oh well I like it and so does my g/f so ill carry on

R&R and I don't own any names as usual

_Chapter 3_

Heron sat in the cockpit and wondered what to do. He was stranded on an unknown planet while his master hung in a kolto tank, hanging between life and death but stable.

He would have to venture outside of the ship for supplies (only the force knew if he could find any currency) but for now he was fine in his ship. A month passed and he was getting bored of fixing the different parts of his ship and longed for some excitement. Plus the visions of the Jedi academy in ruins stopped him from sleeping at night, so he finally took himself outside of the ship and went to get some fresh air.

He thought a quick walk wouldn't do any harm so he stepped off of the ramp, stretched himself and started walking. He hadn't walked far when a trumpet broke his concentration. Curious, he followed the sound and found himself in an archway, surrounded by weapons made of metal and wood. He looked at the weapons in wonder, when a burly man asked, "You the new guy?"

Startled, Heron answered "Yes" and nothing else was said.

Armour and a sword were shoved on him and he was ushered through a metal grate which shut behind him. He had barley a second before he was warned by the force. He ducked and moved swiftly to his left and blocked a new swing. Because of the strength of his opponent and the weight of his own armour, he had to dodge and block quicker than with his lightsaber, which was forgotten at his side, if he wanted to live.

Understanding that this was a life or death matter he realised that his armour was restricting his movement, he ran away from his opponent and removed the heavy bondages, and stood waiting. The sword was still pretty heavy and he wouldn't be able to swing it as much as his usual weapon, which he knew by now that he wouldn't be able to use, but he used his training and skill with, not only a weapon, but the force, and dodged, parried and struck whenever he could.

His opponent was good, but not good enough. The battle was over within a matter of minutes after Heron's armour was shed. He didn't know what had happened when a bag was shoved into his hands. Startled and shaken he made his way back to the ship, where he relived the battle in his mind and soon realised that he was holding onto the bag that he was given. Looking inside the bag revealed one hundred round coins that sparkled in a golden manner.

This might have been enough for food and drink for a while, but Heron knew that it would not be enough for their stay. He knew he needed more.


End file.
